A Lie and A Stuffed Animal
by BloomingYandere
Summary: Mayu is just a typical girl...with HERS. That's all she is willing to say...that is until a certain boy finds her lost stuffed animal. Len is just a normal boy with normal problems until he gets blackmailed into talking to the craziest girl at Crescendo High. Problems? You haven't seen anything yet.( Prone to random title changes xD)
1. Chapter 1

**WOO Guys. Imma back! Sorry I disappeared I got the infamous Trojan horse virus and I lost everything for "The World according to this Utauloid" which was the story of my Utau Aisuru Oto. So it is momentarily on hiatus but I have more coming. I have only recently got into Mayu and I'm in love with her! XD MAYU *^* But the lack of fan fiction for her is SAD. So I listened to every song she's in. Ellie, Elsa-Maria, Blood Stained Switch, Guard of Loneliness, Unrequited Love and You're Seriously Mad? to name a few. So born was this beauty. I plan on at least ten chapters maybe even more! But let's not get ahead of myself. Let's get going on this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs mentioned. I do not own Mayu. :( **

**Prologue: ****Chimidoro Suicchi**

A sip of coffee and a puff from a cigarette both taken in quick succession.

These were the simple pleasures that Head Doctor, Dell Honne enjoyed in the early mornings in his place of work. At exactly five in the morning he would wake up in front of a computer screen displaying a patient report he hadn't finished the night before. At exactly five fifteen he would run a hand through his snowy white hair in frustration and hit the save button before he would get up to take a shower. He would grab his red washcloth and soap and decide whether or not he would shave only to be reminded that he had no facial hair to shave. At five forty-five he would emerge from the bathroom and throw one his white, cotton button up shirt and black pants. He would don his lab coat and I.D just before slipping on his black shoes and would leave just before six could roll around at five fifty-nine. He would walk to the cafeteria to see his assistant Haku Yowane already setting his breakfast down on the table along with his coffee. She would look up at him and hurry to sit down with his newest patient records. She would explain whatever she knew about the patient while he just nodded along pretending to listen. His days were like clockwork. Boring, monotonous clockwork. He would grab his cup of coffee and abruptly leave, on most days in the middle of Haku explaining something and head outside. He would ignore the fact that it was fifty degrees out and take a sip of his coffee and fumble in his pocket to pull out a cigarette and light it with one hand. He would take a sip then a puff. Maybe one day he would take a puff before he sipped just to mix it up a bit. He would blow a smoke ring silently wishing for something to liven up his days at Sacred Heart Sanitarium.

Haku Yowane silently stood by the door watching her superior get a step closer to lung cancer. She remembered one day when she called him on it and he said "I'll stop smoking when you stop drinking". She had tried on several occasions to stop but in the end she would end up in a bathroom with him, holding her hair while her "happy booze train" left her system and into the white bowl of water or the floor. She huffed in annoyance and her red eyes waivered for a moment, her gut telling her to knock the cigarette to the concrete and crush it with every bit of her weight, but she couldn't do it. She just didn't have it in her. She looked back at the patient folder she had been carrying and re-read it so she could tell Dell everything again when he came back inside. The patient's name was Mayu. There was no last name printed which maybe had been a printer error on her part. The girl was nine years old, and had a very pretty face with striking yellow eyes and platinum blonde hair which faded out into blue, green, purple, pink, and yellow toward the bottom. She was smiling in her patient photo, looking unnaturally happy to be honest. She scanned over her basic information, you know the weight height, the stuff no one really cared about. She mused over it until her eyes met a sticky note it hadn't noticed before. It read in small print:

_Patient is showing symptoms of H.E.R.S. or Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome, if she begins to become uncontrollable the injection will be administered._

Haku of course had no idea what HERS was but she had no way to research it yet, as the internet had been down for days, but whatever it was if the injection was the only option it must be dangerous. She had overheard when they brought the girl in last night after she turned the light off in Dell's room. She remembered how the girl was crying and screaming she wanted her Muyo over and over. She wanted to investigate but didn't want to risk getting in trouble since she wasn't supposed to be up and about at that hour in the first place.

"Yowane? Dr. Yowane?"

Haku snapped out of her daze and looked up at an annoyed Dell.

"S-Sorry Dell I was just- err the new patient..-!"

"The one with HERS?"

"Y-Yes how'd you-?"

She was immediately cut off by him showing her the sticky note which must have fallen to the floor. He instructed her to go make him another cup of coffee and she scurried off at his command like usual. Haku would only mumble what a jerk when she was out of hearing radius.

Dell sighed as he watched Haku scamper out of sight, somewhat enjoying the way she walked. As the saying went "I hate to watch her go, but I love to watch her leave." He turned and headed towards the north wing of Sacred Heart towards the newest patient's room. He had no idea why they put her in the farthest recesses of the hospital. What's the worst a little girl could do? He turned into the gall finally his nose met with the unpleasant scent of cheap store brand Pine-Sol. The scent almost always made him noxious. It reminded him of his grandmother who- god bless her soul- he loathed with a burning passion. Room 406 drew neared and he knocked on the door. This was him merely being polite since he technically had the right to come in anyway. He knocked once. Twice. Thrice. He raised his hand again to knock when he heard a noise inside. Like someone sitting up out the bed quickly to look as if they weren't asleep.

"Come in..."

He stuck his hand in his pocket, retrieving the key card, before swiping it and opening the door. He pushed it slightly and it swung open on its own before closing automatically behind me once he walked inside. Sitting on the bed before him was a little girl. The picture they had on file did not prepare him for this. She was startlingly beautiful for her age. She gazed at him with her yellow eyes which were brimmed with curiosity. She adjusted her small white frilled hat on her head before she smoothed out her dress of the same color. It was a moment before anyone spoke but she opened her mouth first.

"My name Chōsokabe Mayu and you are?"

She spoke in such a dignified manner for a child it was almost unnerving.

"Dell Honne, I'll be your doctor during your stay here at Sacred Heart."

She looked at him again for a second. Like she was trying to find something specific. Dell found that few seconds of silence slowly but surely destroying his nerves. He had no idea why being in this girl's presence made him so nervous. Maybe it was the fact she had HERS. Dell guessed that the odd pauses in talking were bothering her as well because soon she began asking short questions in hope of getting him to keep talking.

"Mr. Honne what's your favorite color?"

"Purple."

"What's that?"

"Your folder."

"What's a folder?"

"A file with all your information."

"Does it say why I'm here?"

"Ye-….no."

Dell looked through the file again but it didn't have an incident report. This was odd for many reasons. They needed one on file for treatment reasons. They also needed one to keep her here.

"Would you mind telling me why you're here Miss Chōsokabe?"

"Well Mr. Honne...ever since I was born a girl who wanted to kill took root in my head. We agreed we'd be good girls, but she broke her promise!"

"Broke her promise?"

She nodded. "She said she would behave...but then daddy...he did something bad."

"Bad?"

"Yes very bad..."

She sat there and explained the bloody mess to him. He left very quietly but one thing she said stuck to him.

"I'm here because of my switch. The one who pressed the switch wasn't me. The one who pressed the switch was another me."


	2. The Yandere, The Rabbit, and The Locker

**Okay guys I'm back again with chapter one! This one has a time skip so be aware! \(^o^)/ Now shall we begin? **

**Chapter One: The Yandere, The Rabbit, and the Locker**

Mayu's P.O.V

Mondays.

Mondays are stupid.

I can go all day complaining about how much I hate them but this Monday was different. I woke up refreshed, no bags under my eyes. My yellow eyes were bursting with life sparkling with joy. My platinum blonde hair wasn't a frizzy mess it was just as wavy as I had made it the night before. I yawned and rolled out of bed stretching. I picked up my stuffed companion Usano Mimi off the floor and silently apologized for knocking him off the bed in my sleep the night before, and headed towards the bathroom. Within a few minutes I twirled out the bathroom smelling of "So Very Summerberry". I was donned in my new school serafuku and skirt. It was a just boring and bland as all white serafuku but the contrast made by the rose pink tie made the blandness nearly acceptable. The skirt was the same shade of pink to my delight so I had no complaints here. I sat down on my bed and began the tedious journey of pulling up my knee socks, which somehow was always difficult when I hadn't worn them before. After five long minutes I finally managed to put them on and stood. I looked at Usano for a moment seeing he had somehow dressed himself in matching pink and white hat and shawl. I never questioned how and why Usano seemed to be able to do this. I thought if I called attention to it would stop like in an old Looney Tunes cartoon. I grabbed him and walked over to my desk pinking up a white envelope. A faint blush appeared on my face as I recalled what was in it.

A love letter to my sweet, sweet Len Kagamine.

Len was a boy I was fated to share a class with. He was a handsome boy of sixteen. I swear the gods spun his hair his hair from the finest gold and his skin the finest silk. His eyes were made from only the best sapphires the earth could produce. He was a just simply perfect, and luckily unattached to any other girl. I had made it my point to other girls that if they got too close to him I had an axe, a shovel, and car available.

In that instance I grabbed some lip gloss, just a little gloss would do. I was suddenly compelled to make myself up. This was Len Kagamine I was talking about. I couldn't approach him as Mayu…I had to be APPEND Mayu. Something amazing just for him, but the clock stopped me, the subway would be arriving soon and I couldn't be late today.

I placed my letter in my bag and headed downstairs.

No one was around so I guessed that my older brother had already left for school.

I looked towards the table and saw a pop-tart and a glass of milk most likely my brother's way of making me breakfast. I grabbed the pop-tart only taking a small bite, before noticing the note taped lazily to my milk. My eyes narrowed in annoyance after reading it a few times. It said:

_Dear Mayu,_

_I just remembered that I had something to do this morning at school so I left a little earlier than usual. Please remember to take your pill. I counted them up and I've noticed that you haven't been taking them daily like you're supposed too. Also before you get upset remember Rigu-ragu-ron-tan, do you mind reciting it for me? Remember it's just a pill silly. Eat up and remember Onii-chan loves you! _

I smiled a bit noting he had drawn his trademark drawing of his "Nuh-Uh face" as I called it. I peeled the tape back of my milk, the pill concealed behind it. The same blue and white pill I proved I didn't need and recited Rigu-ragu-ron-ton before swallowing it in annoyance.

_Doctor didn't you say if I took the pill the switch wouldn't come on anymore?_

I pushed the thought away angrily and headed for the door somewhat even more eager to get to Crescendo with Usano Mimi in tow.

Len's P.O.V

I woke up this morning to the usual. My older sister Rin (though since we're twins I ignore her "I'm older than you" comments.) pulling me out of bed, telling me to get dressed and nag nag nag. I pretty much didn't care about anything or really go back into reality until I got to school. I could've been shot on the way to school and never noticed until I walked on campus. I was in class three my teacher being the lovely Mrs. Ann. She was one of those really nice teachers who let you do anything you wanted as long as it wasn't against school rules. I stepped into class and was greeted by my usual troop of Kaito Shion, Gakupo Kamui, and Yuma (who I personally didn't get along with.) Kaito was obviously in the middle of telling some grand tale because he was making a lot of random gestures that made no sense from my distance. Gakupo looked like he was either very disturbed by the tale or just disturbed by how loud Kaito could be in general on a Monday. Yuma was talking to his girlfriend, Way, a very charming tsudere who was pretty much unnoticed by the whole school. I approached and Kaito said with his usual gusto "AND THEN KAGAMINE APPEARED!"

I winced at his volume and simply replied "Sugar Cookie Ice cream?"

He nodded and said "THE WHOLE GALLON"

Gakupo looked at me his lavender eyes reading he very so much so wanted to hit Kaito with the nearest blunt object he could find.

"Kaito has been like this since Saturday. He hasn't slept in in three days."

I poked Kaito a few times in disbelief before sitting in my seat next to them.

The morning continued that way even when Ms. Ann came in she was holding her head mumbling something along the lines of too much beer and Ms. Sakine being an idiot. So I assumed she had a hangover. I heard the door open and close, meaning someone came in of out, but I didn't bother turning around.

Yuma looked though and went pale.

"Guys that chick is back."

Gakupo looked at him his face slightly paling in horror.

"The Yandere?"

"Yep couldn't mistake her for anyone else."

"Of all the classes to move her to…why this one?"

I listened to them go back and forth for a minute or two before I chimed in.

"What are you two going on about?"

Kaito immediately turned to me looking like I just asked him for a bite of his ice cream.

"Kagamine, you've never heard about her?"

"Her who?"

"Mayu…one of Crescendo's resident yanderes…you know other than Tei Sukone, Kiku Juon and Sora Kyokine"

"No…I've never heard of her…is she new here?"

"You remember the whole 'Lavender Town Syndrome' thing from last year?"

I shuddered remembering the whole event way too vividly, to say the least I've hated Pokémon ever since that day.

"Yeah…"

"All her, she scared Yuzuki Yukari off"

"You know…," Gakupo piped up once more, "I hear that she's an actual mental patient, like she was in an asylum once."

Kaito opened his mouth in reply but shut his eyes and collapsed on his desk before the words got out, his three day sugar rush finally running out. I rolled my eyes and faced the clock almost happy it was time for Physical ED.

The bell rang and I turned to stand my troupe already sprinting out the door, Gakupo carrying an unconscious Kaito, when something caught my eye. The girl sitting in the back, the alleged yandere we had just been gossiping about. She wasn't as menacing as I had imagined…Cute even. She had a look of complete despair on her face, like she had just lost something important. I felt a pang of guilt hit me. Had she heard us? Was that why she looked so hurt? I opened my mouth to say something, something to ease my guilt and maybe ease her pain, but I was immediately dragged sideways out the door. Obviously I wasn't met to say anything to her, or my lovely sister Rin was just making the decision for me since she dragged me out the classroom in her usual hyper huffing to class.

Oh I feel a wave of karma coming along.

Somewhere between the pulling and my submissive state I ended up in the boy's locker room. I approached my locker enjoying the usual sounds of the guys being guys. I approached my grey locker which Kaito covered with banana stickers, and turned the dial like I always did. 7-21-7 and the result was the click and the locking letting go. I pulled the door open and out fell an envelope. A white envelope that smelled faintly of fruit and something else that smelled nothing short of girly. I pried the thing open finding a letter, which read:

_Dear Kagamine Len... (Eh if I'm even allowed to call you by your full name...),_

_Hi! You may not know me, but I know you, oh yes I do! To me you are the most amazing boy I've ever had the pleasure of seeing. You are nothing less but a gift from the gods, such beauty can't be measured. Your voice has made feel in ways I can't explain…You are just simply amazing and I must say I love you! What I'm trying to say is… I may not be the smartest girl or the prettiest one here, but I'm sure I love you the most! So won't you accept me?_

_Yours forever, _

_Mayu_

_I was at a true loss for words. My mind froze, and my heart began racing._

_A yandere wrote me a love letter._

_If I refuse her…she might kill me._

_What do I do?_

_"Eh...Hey look Kagamine has a love letter!"_

_Once again it was out of my hands. Before I could rebuttal, Yuma and half the boys still in the locker room had the letter. A riotous laughter began, and I sat there redder than a sun ripened tomato. Yuma gave it back with a smug look on his face and it took every fiber of my being not to pound his face in with my locker door. _

_I shoved back in my locker and slammed it shut before stomping outside still as red as before. It can't get any worse right?_

_WRONG. I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO WRONG IN MY ENTIRE LIFE._

_Two things occurred right after lunch that shows that karma loves striking when I least expect it._

_Kaito (who woke up abruptly after Coach Sakine yelled in his ear.) and I were discussing what to do about the love letter. Kaito suggested letting her down easy, if I wasn't interested, since ignoring a yandere was a bad idea. Kaito of course wanted to see the letter, so we headed to the locker room a bit early as to avoid a certain pink headed nuisance. As we met my locker two things became obvious. _

_My locker had been vandalized. The lock had been chopped off, severed. Cleanly. So whoever did this had tools. So this was intentional, I mean is it possible to accidently chop off a lock?_

_Two, nothing of true value was missing._

_Two things occurred to me during my search of my locker._

_One the letter was gone, nowhere in sight. _

_Two, there was a stuffed cream colored rabbit with red button eyes. It had a pink pattern with white hearts inside the ears and a microphone sticking out the head. _

_Kaito looked it over and his first reply was "Hey Kagamine, when did you start keeping stuffed animals in here?"_

_My eye began twitching in annoyance. _

_"Really…that's what you picked up during this whole thing? Not the fact my locker was vandalized but the fact that there is a rabbit in my locker?"_

_Kaito shrugged and wen to his locker to get dressed. _

_"The quicker we get dressed the quicker we can investigate right?"_

_I pulled my uniform back out and only nodded in agreement. _

_As a great man once said…._

_WHAT THE HELL._

_Mayu's P.O.V _

Len-kun, Lenny, Len Len. All the nicknames I had thought up for him if I could even have the guts to talk to him. I sighed in contentedly; he looked as perfect as ever. He looked at her earlier with such a guilty expression this morning. I had no idea why, I had been busy thinking about the pill from this morning to call him on it. They were from different worlds so I'm sure I'd never be able to understand him. I was the bottom of the cohort whereas he was at the top. That didn't stop me from liking him anyway. "Love will overcome everything…" She quoted.

"Hey Mayu!" My two best friends, IA and Merli, called linking arms with me. They exchanged glances when they saw the look on my face, making rather obvious who I was thinking about.

_One, two, three!_ IA mouthed and together they lifted me up, still linking arms with her and dragged her to the classroom. "He's a goddess I swear. He's perfect..." I sighed, love-struck.

"Pfft." Merli mumbled, obviously getting tired of seeing me like this. IA piped up hoping to deter Merli from another of her "No Fantasy talks"

"Do you think he read your letter Mayu?"

"I hope so…I worked hard on it after all!"

Merli stared at me for a moment with a puzzled look before she spoke again. "Mayu where is Usano?"

I tapped my chin before remembering why I didn't have him with me.

"Oh, I had Art today and I didn't want to get paint on him or anything else so I put him in my locker."

"Well its lunch, shall we go get him?"

"I'll get him during break, I want to get to lunch soon, and they have chocolate muffins today!"

We continued going on about what happened during the day happily, as I gorged on muffins at a somewhat gorging pace, like I always did but soon we noticed something was wrong.

Some time in the middle of the lunch, I could feel eyes on me and even people pointing at me. I began feeling lightheaded, I was very self-conscious, and wondered what had I done to attract all this unwanted attention. IA and Merli noticed it too, but decided not to say anything.

Merli wandered off saying she would go get Usano from my locker so we'd all get to class on time, even if it was in the same direction we were already heading. IA only called "Slow down speedy" as Merli dashed down the hallway.

As IA and I were walking back to class, we noticed or rather were confronted with the source of all the attention we received earlier. On the announcement board, was a white letter, quite obviously my letter to Len in full view of anyone who wanted to read it. Even though the hall was empty tears sprung into my eyes as I stood rigid in horror. I felt my heart sink and the soft sound of a switch creaking in protest of being pushed echoing in my head. I shook as powerful sobs threatening to destroy my whole constitution if they weren't allowed to be expressed. IA put her hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me, she was talking but my head tuned her out. I was sitting alone in a space by with my embarrassment, wrath and my good friends good and bad judgment trying to make out a battle plan on how to react.

In that moment in which my mind decided to bring the pain, Merli rounded the corner dragging a beaten down Kagamine behind her. By the looks of it, Merli must've seen the letter and decided to unleash street justice upon him because he had quite the black eye. Next Kaito Shion rounded the corner begging her to calm down.

"P-Please Merli he didn't do it!"

"Fuck off you Cream Jockey, this is totally his doing and he's going to be a man and apologize! He vandalized Mayu's locker, stole her rabbit and humiliated her in front of the whole school!"

"C-Cream Jockey?! No need to be rude! I'm only-"

Poor guy never saw it coming, with the agility of a cat Merli turned and delivered a quick kick to his groin. Kaito fell over in pain, cursing his luck while Merli continued her rampage through the hall.

Merli tossed Len quite easily at my feet before pacing a foot on his head forcing him to look at me.

At the moment my eyes met his, yellow dared to meet blue, my anger somewhat boiled even further. IA who during the whole commotion removed the letter, her usual passive expression gone as a more serious one appeared. She got on her knees, eye level with Len and asked him point blank if he had put my letter there. He choked out the word "No" over and over again. Merli began threatening him once more obviously she didn't believe him in the slightest. I watched her raise her leg, letting him loose but by the angle she raised it, she looked like was gearing up for round two of street justice. Len struggled a bit to stand and staggered backwards and turned trying to get away from us his friend Kaito beckoning him to just leave us alone.

Now you remember when I said my mind finally came up with a game plan? Well I just about to act it out when it happened. The switch sound in my head echoed. All I heard was a subtle click.

In that instance I snapped.

I lunged at him with all the speed and agility displayed by Merli earlier. I balled my hand into a fist and in a second my fury hit its mark. Smack in the middle of Len's pretty little head. The force which knocked not only him to fly forward but causing me to fall back, staggering until I fell to the floor with a non too subtle smack.

IA gasped, Merli as well, I did just attack my personal Adonis with no regard.

In the heat of the moment I stood and ran. The pain in my heart, head, and hand driving to flee as far away from the scene as fast as my legs could carry me. Tears began blurring me sight as I disappeared down a dark hall and out and ran into the nearest classroom – luckily empty.

I curled into a ball and cursed my luck, this day, and everyone apart of it.

I hate Mondays.

**LAME RIGHT?**

**Well I kind of had a wake up and right chapter moments at 3 in the morning so…don't flame too hard okay! ^^**


End file.
